UNA DULCE ESPERA
by Darkpink Angel
Summary: Ranma nos narra como con tan solo 17 años se convirtio en padre de una hermosa bebita que tuvo con Akane.


**NOTA: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen.**

**Una Dulce Espera.**

Todo comenzó hace dos semanas atrás cuando Akane, empezó a sentirse y a verse enferma; fue entonces cuando me preocupe por su estado de salud y le pregunte que le sucedía, ella me dijo que últimamente sentía náuseas acompañadas con vómitos, y como buen esposo la llevé al médico para que la examinará, porque no es común que Akane se enferme tan fácilmente después de todo es mi marimacho; al rato salio el doctor que atendía a mi esposa y me dijo señor Saotome puede entrar por favor.

Dentro del consultorio estábamos Akane, el doctor y yo; cuando de repente el doctor comenzó a dar su diagnóstico: "bueno su esposa se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud y la causa de sus malestares es porque está", pero antes de terminar de dar su diagnóstico nos preguntó que edad teníamos, ambos al unísono contestamos 17 años, de hecho el doctor sabia que éramos un matrimonio joven pero no a ese extremo, de verdad se sorprendió mucho luego de la conmoción terminó de dar el resultado diciendo que Akane tenía una semana de embarazo; al escuchar semejante noticia me quedé sin habla sólo miraba a mi mujer, su rostro expresaba felicidad lo que veía no tenia nombre y así de esa sutil manera me di cuenta que iba ser padre con tan sólo 17 años que irónico no.

La familia aún no lo sabe, tenemos pensado decirles hoy durante la cena. A la mañana siguiente, todavía me encuentro en la cama admirando a la mujer que me va a dar un hijo-de repente se me vino a la mente como la familia celebró la noticia del heredero esa noche fue única, pero lo que más llamo mi atención durante esa velada fue mi madre ella estaba feliz pero no como el resto de la familia, será que ella ya sabia que Akane esperaba bebé; que importa.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, aunque no lo crean tengo a mi precioso tesoro en brazos dormidita, con sólo el hecho de verla así me viene a la mente lo pase durante el embarazo de mi mujer. Durante los primeros 4 meses estuve complaciendo los antojos de akane y sufriendo con sus cambios de humor.

A los 5 meses sus antojos mermaron, pero de pronto mi hermosa esposa le dio un antojo fuera de lo común; estábamos acostados cuando ella me susurro al oído muy suavemente Ranma mi antojo es que me hagas el amor, cuando escuche tal cosa me estremecí por completo, pero no descarte la idea y puse manos a la obra al fin de cuentas sus deseos son ordenes y complací a mi esposa; fue una experiencia inolvidable, además de que ya tenia su vientre abultado. Si el antojo de los 5 fue poco común, este fue único con 6 meses quería comer panes rellenos con chocolate, dangos y otros fuera del relleno tradicional, entonces se los fui a pedir a la abuela de Shampoo, pero no quería los panes de la abuela, quería los panes que hacían en Tokio y me fui a Tokio a conseguirlos con tal de verla sonreír.

Cuando tenia 7 meses su cambio de humor era de pesadilla, con la mínima cosa se enojaba; pero yo lo note cuando dije algo que nunca debí decir, teníamos una pequeña discusión y en ese momento le dije que estaba gorda, para que lo hice corrí con suerte, si no estuviera contando esto; nota para mí nunca decirle a una mujer embarazada gorda al menos que quiera morir.

Con 8 meses se volvió una chineada, pero tenia razón su exuberante barriga no la dejaba ni caminar. Una semana antes de cumplir 9 Akane empezó con el trabajo de parto; eran las 10:00 pm de pronto mi mujer me dijo Ranma el bebé ya viene. Ya en hospital, mi akane estaba en sala de parto, mientras tanto yo esperaba en la sala de espera dando vueltas como un loco, al pasar cuatro horas salió una enfermera llamando a un tal Saotome y fue cuando reaccione y me dirigí hacia ella.

Felicitaciones es usted padre de linda bebita, por favor lo guiaré a la habitación donde se encuentra su esposa vociferó la enfermera.

Al entrar a la habitación quedé admirado al contemplar tal escena, Akane alimentando a nuestra bebita; se veía tan bella- quien pensaría que una marimacho como lo es ella se hubiese convertido en mamá, entonces ella me habló "amor" acércate para que conozcas a tu hija, además debemos darle un nombre; después de un rato de pensar, acordamos llamar a la bebita Yue. Tres meses ya desde que nació la pequeña Yue, me encuentro en la comodidad de mi hogar; disfrutando de mi familia aunque tenga sólo 17. El tener a Akane y a nuestra Yue fue lo mejor que la vida me dio, no lo puedo negar fue una dulce espera.

¡Vamos Yue! Mamita nos llama.


End file.
